otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Home At Last
June 18th, 4:20 PM Wildomar, Windsong Housing Tract 9:47:36 PM Omniance: Lucas: Yuri has been driving since they left Vegas around noon. He and his brother switched off every four or so hours for the rest of the drive home. As they pull into the housing tract he stretches and looks into the back seats of the Jeep. Brendan is sitting between Ricky and Odie. You want us to drop you guys off? 9:51:03 PM Arbi: Ricky: He looks back at Lucas and nods. Yeah. Brendan: He looks up at Odie. 9:54:12 PM Omniance: Odie: Umm... I guess we should figure out what we're going to do with Brendan first? He looks at the little version of himself. We still haven't found you anything to eat... 9:54:54 PM Arbi: Brendan: He frowns and looks down at his tummy, it growls quietly. 9:55:57 PM Omniance: Lucas: Hopefully our grandmother is... Compliant... He leans back in his chair and sighs, hoping that she doesn't do something terrible. 10:00:33 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops the Jeep infront of Ricky's two story house and looks back at him. Ricky: Thanks, guys. Catch me up later with what happens to the kid. He opens his door and steps outside with his pack, closing it after and walking up to Lucas's door to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles at him. Seeya, Vera. 10:01:18 PM Omniance: Lucas: He blushes slightly. I'll call you! 10:02:05 PM | Edited 10:03:02 PM Omniance: Odie: He looks at Brendan and shakes his head. He whispers, but loud enough for Lucas to hear. Lucas used to be really manly. Now he sounds like a girl. 10:04:26 PM Arbi: Yuri: He waves at Ricky just before he leaves and heads up his driveway. Thanks again for the arcade machines! He drives off towards their own house. 10:05:16 PM Omniance: Lucas: He glares at Odie for a moment before looking ahead. Onward home. Hopefully Avo is cooking something, I'm sick of junk food. 10:08:07 PM Arbi: It only takes them a moment of driving to reach their street and for Yuri to pull up into their driveway, turning off the car after. Yuri: He smiles up at their house. Home. I miss this place... He gets out of the car and grabs his pack from the back. 10:09:56 PM Omniance: Lucas: I'll get my stuff later. He jumps out of the Jeep and stretches. Does feel good to be back here. Odie: He gets out of the car, Rodin jumping out of the back and quickly walking around to the side he's on. Lucas: He pulls out his keys in case the front door is locked, and starts heading up the walking towards the door. 10:10:51 PM Arbi: Brendan: He follows closely behind Odie as the group walks up the path to the twin's frontdoor. 10:12:14 PM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath, and opens the door. Luana: She's standing in the entrance hall, glaring at him as he walks in. What have you done? Lucas: He takes a step back. ...Nice... To see you too Avo. 10:13:52 PM | Edited 10:16:36 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up beside Lucas and puts his pack down by the door, quickly seeing Luana's expression. What's wrong? 10:16:43 PM Omniance: Luana: The demon. He's been beaten, nearly to death. Lucas: Ohh... That... He umm... He scratches the back of his head. Why don't you cook us up some lunch and we'll tell you all about what happened on our trip? He smiles trying to win her over. Luana: She sneers at him and turns, walking back into the kitchen. Sit down. I'm making fried dumplings... 10:16:52 PM Omniance: About fifteen minutes later... 10:22:06 PM Omniance: Lucas: He's on his third serving of dumplings. They're small fried pockets of bread stuffed with barbecued meat and rice. Luana has been sitting at the other side of the table, silently staring at each of them as they tell part of the story of their road trip. Lucas gulps. So anyway, Astreiya showed up and they fought, and in the end Billy was able to injure her enough to get her to flee. Luana: She looks at Odie and then at Brendan. There's a long uncomfortable pause before she gets up from the table. As long as the creature is in agony I don't care what happened to him. She turns and walks back into the kitchen. The little boy is not a little boy. He's a devil with a human soul. 10:24:43 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at Brendan and then back to his grandma. Yeah, he's a demon. We already knew that. Brendan: He's standing beside Odie while he sits, hugging Winkers closely. 10:26:57 PM Omniance: Luana: With a human soul. She walks back out setting another plate of dumplings on the table. That makes him more than a demon. Demons are wicked, a few might help you here and there, but they're always evil. Humans... She sits down. Well humans have the ability to choose their path. 10:27:41 PM Arbi: Yuri: What should we do with him? 10:31:47 PM Omniance: Luana: Kill it. She shrugs. Lucas: What?! Luana: You asked. She looks at Lucas. Odie: We're not going to kill a little boy. He says it rather sternly as he stands up and puts his hand in front of Brendan, as if to protect him. Luana: It- Odie: He. He stares at Luana fearlessly. Luana: ...He needs to be taken care of. She leans forwards and looks at Brendan. If you want to keep him I can help you, but he's just a boy, he doesn't know his power enough yet to protect himself. 10:34:37 PM Arbi: Yuri: He scratches the back of his head. That's the thing... we don't know how to take care of him. We tried giving him normal food but he doesn't like any of it. 10:36:31 PM Omniance: Luana: She sighs. Alright, I'll take care of him. She stands back up. The boy will need a decent parent, and you two barely remember to feed your own dog. Rodin: He grunts, laying on the floor behind Brendan. Luana: I have something in here that should do just well enough. They can hear her open the fridge and take something out, like she's about to start cooking again. 10:37:11 PM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri. Odie: ...So he's gonna stay here with you guys? He looks at Brendan. 10:38:34 PM | Edited 10:38:52 PM Arbi: Yuri: We don't have any rooms left. The High Prie... He stops himself. Yasmine's sharing a room with grandma already. 10:41:22 PM Omniance: Luana: Demons don't sleep in normal rooms. She walks back into the kitchen with a small bowl, she sets it on the table with a little fork and slides it across the table towards Brendan. That should be good for now. She sets a small cup of salsa on the table. Put some of that on it. She sits back down. 10:42:58 PM Arbi: Brendan: He climbs up onto the chair, placing Winkers on the seat next to him. He then leans forward, grabbing the bowl and looking down into it. 10:44:12 PM Omniance: It's full of small dark red chunks of meat. It smells good to Brendan, even if it doesn't really look that good. 10:47:19 PM Arbi: Brendan: He licks his lips and grabs the fork, stabbing it into a small chunk of meat and raising it to his mouth to eat it. He seems to enjoy it as he smiles and starts eating more faster, if anyone looks closely his teeth appear to look sharper than normal. 10:57:38 PM Omniance: Luana: It's deer liver. She looks at Odie. He may be a little boy, but demons enjoy raw meat. She stands up. When I was a younger, there was a newly married couple that came to me. She starts walking back into the kitchen. Their baby girl wouldn't breast feed, and she would cry when given cow's milk or any normal alternative. She was dying. I found that feeding the baby chicken's blood kept her healthy. She puts some plates away. They returned a few years later, the chicken's blood wasn't keeping the girl happy and her hunger made her violent. Five weeks I spent, trying to figure out what the girl was, and what her diet needed to be. She walks back into the dining area. Chicken hearts, Cow Liver, Snake Venom... As long as it was meat and it was raw the girl would stay happy and healthy. The only kind of meat she couldn't eat was fish. She could drink water and most other things, as long as they weren't too sweet. It's the cane sugar, makes them sick. But what she really like was anything spicy. Peppers especially. She grabs the plates off of the table and walks back into the kitchen to clean them. I'll go to the market later and buy him some food, see what he likes. She walks back out, drying her hands with a towel. Lucas and Yuri can't help but see a small hint of a smile, like their mildly insane grandmother's heart has grown three sizes similar to what happened to the Grinch. 11:01:18 PM Arbi: Yuri: He finishes eating his last dumpling before looking over at his grandma again. What are you gonna tell mom? She won't understand why he's here. 11:03:39 PM Omniance: Luana: He wont' be "here". Demons have their own "here" they can stay in. I'll prepare him a room after he's done eating... What's his name? Odie: Brendan. Luana: His real name. He looks at the twins and then to Odie. Odie: He shrugs slowly. Luana: She looks at Brendan. If he doesn't have one, that makes him dangerous indeed. Suppose he takes after his mother that way. 11:05:16 PM Arbi: Yuri: He stands up and walks towards the frontdoor, grabbing his pack before looking back at them. I thought his mom's name was Astreiya. 11:06:20 PM Omniance: Luana: No one knows Astreiya's real name. She devoured her own brothers and sisters, if any demon knows it, they're too afraid to speak it now. 11:07:52 PM Arbi: Brendan: He finishes the red meat and sits back against his chair, smiling happily with a little blood on his lips. That was good. 11:12:27 PM Omniance: Luana: Alright. Let's head upstairs and I'll prepare your room. A few minutes later Luana is backing from the wall in front of the top of the stairs. She's drawn a small rune on the space. Luana: Alright Brendan. Walk up to that wall and push, it'll open like a door into your little space. That'll be your room. It'll appear however you want it to appear. 11:16:10 PM Arbi: Brendan: He walks up to the wall and places his small hand on it, about to push it but he hears something. Huh? He lowers his hand and looks down at his teddy bear, raising him to his ear. 11:16:51 PM Omniance: Luana: She looks at the twins with slight confusion. Odie: What is it Brendan? 11:17:15 PM | Edited 11:17:53 PM Arbi: Brendan: He looks towards Yasmine's room and the door opens. 11:18:48 PM Omniance: Yasmine: She looks at the small boy, then at Lucas, and then Yuri. She has a bible in one of her hands, for some reason to them it's like she's holding a gun. ...What's going on out here? 11:23:27 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks up to his bedroom door, unlocking it. We were just telling gradnma how we brought a demon home with us. He picks up his pack from the floor and smiles at her, before heading into his room. 11:28:07 PM Omniance: Yasmine: She narrows her eyes, looking at their grandmother. Luana: Go pray or something. Yasmine: I'm telling mom you let Odie's... Brother write on the wall. Lucas: So? Yasmine: You're supposed to be watching the house while she's at work grandma. Luana: She stares at Yasmine for a moment with a bleak glare. I'm watching the house just fine. 11:30:34 PM Arbi: Brendan: He just looks up at Yasmine innocently. Winkers: The teddybear does nothing and yet his smile gives Yasmine goosebumps. 11:31:24 PM Omniance: Yasmine: Her eyes start to dart between them like she's out numbered. After a moment she runs passed them and down the stairs. 11:31:53 PM Omniance: Lucas: When is mom getting home? Yasmine: GOD BLESS YOUR SOUL! The front door slams. 11:32:51 PM Omniance: Odie: Your guy's sister is so weird... Luana: Back to what we were doing. She looks back at the wall. Push, and it'll open like a door. 11:33:37 PM Arbi: Brendan: He puts Winkers down and places both hands on the wall, pushing it open like a hidden door in a temple. 11:34:13 PM Omniance: It presses inwards and then slides to the side like a heavy slab of rock. 11:36:13 PM Arbi: The room looks black, completely black. The light immediately stops at the door's entrance and the pitch darkness makes it look like a vast expanse. Brendan: He smiles down at Winkers. I did it! He picks his teddybear up and runs into the room. 11:36:52 PM Omniance: Luana: She follows him in. After a moment Odie and then Lucas follow. 11:39:01 PM Arbi: As they enter the room they blend into the darkness and no one can see anyone else in the room. If it wasn't for the open door they'd never know how to find the exit. 11:40:05 PM Omniance: Lucas: So uhh... This seems kinda dark for a little kid... Odie: He doesn't say anything, but he still doesn't like the dark much. 11:41:34 PM Arbi: Yuri: He walks back out into the hallway and looks around, he isn't able to even hear anyone standing in the darkness but they can hear him. Lucas? Grandma? He shrugs after a moment and then heads downstairs to look for them. 11:42:35 PM Omniance: Luana: This place appears how you want it to Brendan. Lucas: Guess he likes it to "appear" dark... 11:43:29 PM | Edited 11:45:24 PM Arbi: Brendan: He walks back through the doorway and waits for everyone in the hallway. The longer the group stays in the dark room the more they begin to hear distant sounds. Lucas and Odie get the urge to walk out before something bad happens. 11:46:48 PM Omniance: Lucas: He walks out, Odie runs out, pushing into Lucas. Odie: Alright, that's definitely his room and not mine. 11:47:21 PM Arbi: Yuri: He hears Odie and quickly heads back upstairs. 11:47:58 PM Omniance: Luana: She's still in the room, she doesn't become afraid. Are you happy with the state of this room Brendan? 11:48:42 PM Arbi: Brendan: He nods, he looks content. 11:51:59 PM Omniance: Luana: No one will be able to enter this space if you don't want them to. She turns and heads for the door, but stops before walking out. She places her hand just to the left of it to lean on the "wall" of nothing. The twin's mother is gone most of the day, so you'll be able to spend time outside of this place if you want. I'll place the mark in Odie's home so that you can visit him more easily if you wish. She walks out. 11:54:16 PM Arbi: Yuri: I guess that means he can come over when your mom isn't around? He looks at Odie. 11:55:33 PM | Edited 11:56:31 PM Omniance: Odie: Yeah, I guess so. She works during the day too, and if you get scared or lonely you can sleep in my room with me Brendan. He smiles at him. 11:56:37 PM Arbi: Brendan: He walks up to him and hugs him. 11:57:07 PM Omniance: Odie: He hugs him back. I always wanted a brother. 11:59:36 PM Omniance: Meanwhile... AM Arbi: Ricky: He turns off the shower head and steps out onto the bathroom rug. When he turns to look at the mirror it's too foggy to see anything so he wipes part of it off to look at himself. He still looks tired for some reason, something that's been bothering him for some days now but it wasn't until two days ago that he began to notice something might be wrong. About a minute later he walks out, wrapped in a towel, towards his bedroom down the hallway. AM Omniance: The same voice from the RV is heard behind him, in the bathroom he just came from. So alone... AM Arbi: Ricky: He stops and turns around. AM Omniance: Dark Figure: The bathroom is overflowing with steam, which pours out into the hall. He can see the silhouette of a woman within, but can't make out her features. She's slender, moderately tall for a woman, at least 5'8". He never even told you he loved you back... AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks annoyed by her comment. You gonna tell me who you are this time? AM | Edited 12:15:12 AM Omniance: Dark Figure: He made you this way... He hands reaches out of the door, it looks grey and rough, like granite. She twists it slightly, and a soothing strength flows through Ricky's arm. After a moment the feeling quickly fades and he stumbles to the side as his arm suddenly seems extremely heavy. It's made of granite, with smoldering violet cracks in it that pour out wisps of steam instead of fire. AM | Edited 12:19:41 AM Arbi: Ricky: His eyes widen as he feels the sudden heavy weight coming from his arm, when he looks down he sees it's made of stone and that the cracks full of fire have been replaced. What the hell... He holds his stone arm up with his human arm, balancing himself out before looking back at her, obviously getting angry now. AM Omniance: Dark Figure: She pulls her hand back in. You broke your destiny... Ricky. As she says his name he hears several other voices say it with her in different tones, all of which sound like his mother. AM Arbi: Ricky: ...My friends broke me out of that prison you call a destiny. He starts to walk towards her. AM Omniance: Dark Figure: The steam flows around her as she pulls her arm back in. I'm here to set things right. AM Arbi: Ricky: I won't ask again... who are you? AM Omniance: Dark Figure: The steam divides within the bathroom. She stands there, but he still can't see her features. It's like she's a shadow, standing just inside the doorway of his bathroom. I am the destiny you fear most. AM Arbi: Ricky: That was your last chance. He uses what strength he has to swing the stone arm into the dark figure. AM | Edited 12:31:20 AM Omniance: Dark Figure: He slams into her, and the shadow ripples away like black smoke. She's holding his hand with both of hers. He hit her, but she stomped his arm before he could harm her or push her away. Her features are familiar to him for some reason, like someone he saw when he was very young. She has a soft face with fair skin, long straight black hair and piercing white eyes that almost seem to glow, her expression is completely blank as she stares deeply into his eyes. Her arms, which she's using to hold Ricky's arm in place, at made of wood. AM Arbi: Ricky: You don't look like a demon... He reaches forward with his human arm and grabs her shoulder, turning her around and pulling her up against him with his stone arm, holding her in place as he pulls one of her arms behind her back. What are you, some type of sprite? AM | Edited 12:39:51 AM Omniance: Dark Figure: The shadow rushes back up around her and her features fade. I am here to put you back on the path you surrendered to. AM Arbi: Ricky: What if I don't want to go back?... AM Omniance: Dark Figure: Oh... She puts her other hand to his face. It feels warm, almost lovingly so. ...You don't choose fate... I choose it for you. AM | Edited 12:48:33 AM Arbi: Ricky: He pushes her away when she touches his face, even though it feels nice. No, you don't. He grabs a cross on the wall with his human hand and the stone arm vanishes, he quickly lets go and his demon arm comes back. It immediately ignites on fire and he raises his hand so it's only a few inches away from her face, letting her feel the intense heat. Get out. AM Omniance: Dark Figure: She slowly begins to fade away. All will be well again... I will fix everything... She vanishes. AM Arbi: Ricky: He slowly lowers his demon arm when she's gone but he looks around to make sure. After a moment he closes his eyes and sighs, heading back to his room to get changed.